SUBURBIA
by RosalFantasmal
Summary: Historia contemporánea basada en el fantasma de la ópera. Whitestone es un barrio normal, con personas aburridas de su propia vida que nunca lo admitirían. Ángela siempre ha vivido en Whitestone, su fachada de perfección es la que la ha ayudado a sobrevivir y a ser aparentemente feliz. Hasta la llegada de un extraño vecino y bastantes sucesos extraños que romperán la normalidad.
1. Whitestone

Las tranquilas calles del barrio de Whitestone estaban totalmente dormidas, ninguno de sus habitantes había despertado. Sin embargo una furgoneta de mudanzas aparcaba tranquilamente de una casa que podíamos ver que había estado en venta poco tiempo antes. Un cartel enorme en el jardín, y una estructura victoriana y poderosa se alzaba detrás. Podíamos ver la madera oscura fértil al tiempo, a su antigüedad.

El hombre que conducía la furgoneta se baja y comienza a bajar muebles y cajas. Poco después vemos a un joven llegando con un coche, aparca justo delante de la casa, sus facciones són agradables, y tiene unos ojos de un verde profundo y duro, tiene una máscara que recubre la mitad de su cara.

Los vecinos ya no duermen, parece como si cualquier cambio les hiciera perder el sueño.

La señora Vickmay estaba abrazando a su gato y mirando por la ventana al nuevo inquilino.

El señor Moore recogía el periódico y posteriormente avisa a su mujer de la llegada del misterioso joven que se instalaba cuatro casas más allá. La señora Moore llama a Missy Wolf, con quien va a jugar al golf todos los sábados y se instala en la casa que se encuentra al lado del nuevo inquilino.

Missy es una mujer de 50 años, abogada, inteligente y bastante frívola, todo lo necesario para triunfar en un mundo regentado por hombres, está casada con Frederick Wolf y ambos tienen 2 hijos Robert Wolf y Angela Wolf.

Angela que estaba comiendo unos cereales con parsimonia mientras devoraba un fragmento del señor de las moscas escucha la conversación entre su madre y la señora Moore.

Al principio sintió curiosidad, era el tipo de chica que se sentía prisionera del suburbio, leía a autores europeos e incluso cuando quería viajar más lejos intentaba aprender algunos idiomas más exóticos con canciones extrañas.

Podemos decir que Ángela estaba atrapada por ideas muy cerradas del deber y la costumbre, por esa razón, esa mañana sintió un cambio brusco, una nueva llegada al vecindario, era la primera vez desde que ella tenía 7 años y los Wolf llegaron al barrio de Whitestone.

Ángela ya tenía 20 años, unas facciones interesantes y muchas ganas de romper el mundo de cereales y estigmas de suburbio, dónde ella pese a sus ideas negativas por los estamentos de su pequeño mundo, había sido una de las chicas más populares en el instituto, un teatro sin importancia para ella, incluso en la universidad, solo sabía que si esos años lograba ser alguien que no era, el mundo la dejaría ser más feliz.

**-Ángela... deja de darle vueltas a tu desayuno y preparate que deberías haber salido hace 15 minutos.**-Missy había dejado colgada la conversación con la señora Moore para avisar a Ángela.

-**Tranquila, hoy me vienen a buscar con el coche.-**Ángela mira pensativa y curiosa a su madre.-**Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono... ¿Has dicho que nuestro vecino nuevo se ha presentado con una máscara y un camión de la mudanza? ¿Es un psicópata?**

**-Supongo... Según Patricia se ve que..**.-Missy está preparándose un batido. Comienza a hacer mucho ruido con la batidora y le dice algo a Ángela.

Ángela intenta escuchar que le dice su madre pero no entiende nada con el sonido de la batidora.

**-¡¿Qué dices mamá?!**

Missy para la batidora.

**-Universidad... Pero se ve que es un genio..**.-dice Missy.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Que has dicho antes mamá? No te he entendido con el ruido de la batidora. **

De pronto escuchamos un klaxon. Missy que tiene delante la ventana se asoma apartando las cortinas.

**-Corre Ángela, són Carla y Mia te están esperando en el coche.**

Ángela acaba de comer rápidamente su desayuno mientras acaba de meter todo en su bolso. Missy se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

**-Mucha suerte con la prueba de pintura.**

Ángela cruza dedos y las dos se ríen, sale por la puerta de la cocina, se mira en el espejo de la entrada pintándose un poco los labios y se alisa la ropa con las manos.

En la calle vemos el Mustang gris descapotable de Carla, tienen la música alta, Carla y Mia bailan sentadas en el coche haciendo el tonto, intentan llamar la atención de el nuevo vecino. Que se escabulle rápidamente.

Cuando Ángela sale sonriente, ve al joven, no tiene más de 30 años, va vestido de manera impecable y oscura, es bastante alto, y su delgadez si no fuera por su porte elegante y suave sería bastante alarmante y rara.

El joven también ve a Ángela, ambos se miran. Ella está extrañada, la mitad de la cara del joven está cubierta por una máscara negra y sólida. Ángela intenta no parecer demasiado afectada por el intercambio de miradas y sonríe brevemente al joven que hace un gesto con la cabeza, sin sonreír, como saludándola para después entrar en la gran casa que hasta entonces había estado vacía.

Ángela se queda pensativa, hay algo diferente que le ha hecho sentirse extraña, en Whitestone nunca pasa nada, y había tenido la corazonada de algo nuevo y extraño.

**-¡Ángela! ¿Quien es ese tío? ¿Has visto como te ha mirado? -**Mia se había levantado del sitio del copiloto y miraba a Ángela con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-¡Vecinito nuevo! ¡Yuhuu!**-Carla seguía la broma de Mia.

Ángela se dirigía al coche riéndose y bailando al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio.

**-Chicas... Estáis locas... Pero os aprecio por que me llevais en coche y sois geniales.**

Las tres comenzaron a reír y a cantar al son de la música mientras arrancaban de camino a la universidad.

La universidad estaba a 15 kilómetros del barrio de Whitestone, era una facultad de arte bastante prestigiosa en algunas especialidades, Ángela pintaba y aunque no era de las mejores siempre tenía algo especial en su estilo que la hacía colocarse entre las más prometedoras de su promoción.

Esa mañana tenía que hacer una presentación importante a varios profesores y a dos artistas invitados, para poder optar a una plaza en una exposición a nivel nacional en una galería de arte muy conocida.

**-Ángela, deberás esperar un rato antes de presentar, el profesor Reed y Denville no han llegado.**

Ángela estaba preparando su exposición en el proyector. Al escuchar **Denville**, se giró de inmediato.

**-Señora Hinder...**-Ángela había palidecido.

**-¿Si querida?**

La señora Hinder era amiga de la familia de Ángela, y la que la había animado desde pequeña a pintar.

-Ha dicho usted que Denville... ¿Va a estar en mi presentación?- Ángela ahora sonreía se había llevado una mano a la cara, que estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada mientras se abanica con unas fichas de apuntes de la presentación.

**-¡Oh Claro! No habíamos dicho quienes serían los artistas invitados ¿Le conoce usted?**

-**Solo su obra... Pero es... ¡Vaya! En serio amo sus ilustraciones... Tiene que ser una broma, creo que cuando aparezca me desmayaré Señora Hinder... Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo, la forma, el uso de la pincelada, las miradas de sus personajes, las articulaciones... Es... ¡Tiene que ser una broma!**

Ángela y la señora Hinder se estaban riendo, una de nervios y sorpesa y la otra de ternura al ver a una de sus alumnas más rectas y estrictas hablando con tanta pasión sobre arte.

**-Éste año impartirá unos cursos sobre ilustración. No es tu especialidad pero deberías apuntarte, yo intento guardarte una plaza.**

**-¡Señora Hinder! ¡Eso sería...! Vaya no tengo palabras... Muchas gracias, espero no parecer una tonta en la exposición, estoy...**

**-Ángela, lo harás muy bien, no te pongas nerviosa...**

Los demás profesores comenzaron a entrar, incluido el profesor Reed que se suponía que llegaba tarde. Ángela aún emocionada comenzó a saludarles dándole la mano e intentando recobrar la compostura.

Finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Vemos al joven vecino de Ángela, vestido perfectamente entallado en su larga figura negra. Su expresión era seria detrás de la máscara. Éste comenzó a saludar a todo el jurado y finalmente a Ángela a la cual no había visto al entrar.

**-Erik Denville... Bienvenido.**-Dijo la señora Hinder

Ángela estaba estupefacta, Erik estaba sorprendido y serio. Miraba a Ángela y después se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Una mano alargada, fría y pálida, tan pálida que parecía de papel, su piel era extraña.

Ángela no podía parar de mirarle como hipnotizada y solo salió un pequeño susurro de su boca.

**-Bienvenido...**

Erik, que hasta ese entonces había tenido su cara contraída en una expresión distante y dura, esbozó lo que podríamos llamar atisbo de sonrisa.


	2. Arte

Ángela estaba en la cafetería de la universidad removiendo su café, tenía la mirada perdida y reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido una hora antes.

Cuando había presentado su proyecto para la exposición no había podido evitar pensar en la opinión de Erik Denville, como si la opinión de los otros profesores no existieran. Y la verdad era que lo que podía pensar su artista favorito le aterraba, no quería parecer ridícula delante de él.

**-Ángela ¿Has dormido? Tienes una cara...**

Éste era Vincent, uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de la carrera y compañero de toda la vida de Ángela, de hecho ella pensaba que la plaza para la exposición seguramente la ganaría él.

Se podría decir que Vincent era el chico perfecto, los chicos querían ser como él y las chicas querían estar con él.

Vemos como ella levanta la mirada y agita su mano que aún tiene la cucharilla del café, parece afectada.

-**Vincent... ERIK DENVILLE ¿Cómo diablos puedo estar segura en una presentación si traen al maldito ERIK DENVILLE a evaluarme? ¡Estaba aterrada! Creo que ha pensado que tengo un problema mental o algo.**

Vincent se había sentado delante suyo y la miraba con seriedad, pero de pronto comienzó a reírse muchísimo, sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos, y su cabello castaño claro se lo estaba separando de la cara. Ángela de pronto abrió mucho la boca sorprendida y ofendida. De pronto le dió un golpe suave a Vincent en el hombro.

**-Vincent ¿Cómo te atreves?**

Vincent le sonreía con ternura, y ella no se podía aguantar la sonrisa aunque intentaba parecer enfada.

**-Ángela... Estoy seguro de que les has encantado.-**Vincent tocó la mejilla de Ángela con ternura.

Ella que había intentado ocultar la sonrisa todo el rato le sonrió suavemente, los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso.

**-¿Y a ti que? ¿Cómo te ha ido la presentación? No se por que pregunto, seguro que les ha encantado tu propuesta.**

Vincent sin dar mucha importancia al asunto se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de pasotismo.

**-Normal, no me ha ido mal pero tampoco bien... Aunque, escucha, tu amado Erik Denville... Ha dicho textualmente.-**Ángela escuchaba a Raúl con curiosidad.-**Que mi obra es... No solo vacía en concepto, también en técnica, y se ve que no es lo peor que ha dicho en las demás presentaciones. En mi caso es verdad, por que estos meses no he trabajado mucho en el proyecto...**

**-¡Vincent! No me lo creo, tu serie de cuadros de Ducamisel es brutal, no hay nada con tanto nivel en esta escuela. Fíjate que en mi presentación no ha dicho nada, si ha hablado es por que le interesaba tu obra, aunque sea una crítica muy dura y no creo que realista...**

**-En primer lugar Ángela, el mejor proyecto de presentación este semestre es el tuyo.**-Ángela hace un intento para rechistar. Pero Vincent la calla.-**En segundo lugar, el señor Denville, se ha quejado en todas las presentaciones, no más de una frase, dice las cosas como puñales, pero tiene razón. No sabía que no te había dicho nada. Pero Ángela... Entiende esto, has dejado sin palabras a tu artista vivo favorito.**

**-Vincent no digas tonterías...**

Ángela se dirigía a los baños para chicas de la segunda planta. Se escuchaba música de una de las clases magistrales algo extraño y repetitivo, como una canción sacada de un sueño. Ésta se dirigió a la ventana de la pequeña clase que estaba a oscuras completamente, estaban proyectando imágenes extrañas, los personajes que salían en el video parecían sacados de un circo victoriano, gemelos, siameses, gente con deformidades extrañas, mujeres barbudas, hombres tatuados por todo el cuerpo, enanos...

**-Señorita Wolf...**

Ángela que había estado espiando la clase se giró sobresaltada. Detrás de ella se encontraba Erik Denville. Ella se puso nerviosa.

**-Denville...**

**-Me comentó la señora Hinder que estaba interesada en mi asignatura de ilustración, pero que no es su vertiente y no está matriculada en esa especialidad.**

Ángela estaba anonadada, no solo por que fuera admiradora de ese gran artista, sino también por que tenía un aspecto que hubiese catalogado de aristocrático y superior que la hacía sentirse pequeña, ese hombre le causaba un efecto extraño y si no fuera por que ella y Vincent estaban juntos se hubiera replanteado el hecho de que se sentía atraída por él, aunque fuese sola admiración.

**-Oh vaya... Se lo ha comentado muy rápido, la verdad es que no quiero causar muchos problemas, me interesaba la asignatura pero entiendo que hay gente que tiene prioridad a entrar.**

-Señorita Cooper, me gusta elegir yo mismo a mis alumnos, creo que le haría bien mi materia, después de su presentación debo decir que le hace falta pulirse.

Ángela sentía como un puñal a su orgullo, se sentía muy avergonzada.

**-¿No le ha gustado mi proyecto verdad?**

**-Ha sido lo único que ha valido la pena ver esta mañana en mi opinión.**

Ángela se había puesto colorada y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

**-Se lo agradezco mucho Denville.**

**-Puede llamarme Erik. Al fin y al cabo somos vecinos y próximamente mi alumna, no me gusta trabajar desde la cortesía, el arte es pasión y la cortesía está demasiado estudiada para el arte.**

Ángela estaba hechizada por la manera en la que hablaba Erik, pausado, grave, suave, la voz de ese hombre podría llegar a ser su canción favorita.

**-Entonces si piensas así, deberías llamarme Ángela.**

Ángela estaba con Carla y Mía, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento.

**-Ángela, no me lo creo, ese Denville me ha dicho que mi trabajo literalmente era una mierda...**

**Vale, no ha dicho MIERDA, pero ha querido decir mierda. He sentido una vergüenza...-**Mía le explicaba esto con muchos aspavientos a Carla y a Ángela

**-No creo tu trabajo sea una mierda, ni que él piense que es una mierda Mia, tranquilizate, seguro que encuentras una manera de darle la vuelta y mejorarlo.**

**-Si... Seguro.-**Dijo Mia irónicamente.**-Oh no me lo puedo creer está ahí.**

Erik a lo lejos las vió y saludó con la cabeza a Ángela. Ésta le devolvio el saludo con la mano discretamente.

Erik se sube en su coche y se va**.**

**-¿Ángela? ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?**-Carla se lo pregunta riéndose.

**-¿No estarás poniéndole los cuernos a Vincent con ese profe friki no? Aunque mirándolo bien, pese al rollo rarito de la máscara no está mal físicamente..., que por cierto, vaya pose ¿Por que lo lleva para ir de guay?**-Dijo Mia

Ángela se estaba riendo de las divagaciones de Mia.

**-No me puedo creer que tengas tanta imaginación ¿Yo y Denville? De todos modos, es majo, bastante seco, pero majo. Tal vez te lo tendrías que ligar tu Mia... Si tanto te gusta físicamente.**-Ángela estaba poniendo voz tonta por que estaba tomándole el pelo a su amiga.

**-Venga vámonos ya que sino te dejo aquí.- **Dijo Mia de broma.


	3. Camino corto

**Esa mañana, habían cambiado muchas cosas, aunque Ángela aún no sabía nada.**

**-¡Mamá! ¿Me dejas usar tu coche para ir a la facultad?-Ángela llamaba a su madre que estaba en el segundo piso.**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra hoy tengo una reunión con la asociación y tengo que salir de la ciudad!**

**Ángela resoplaba. Tendría que caminar durante una hora, y eso significaba que ya llegaba tarde a clase. Así que se acabó su desayuno y salió de casa. Se había puesto guapa especialmente, no por Vincent, de hecho ni si quiera sabía por que se había puesto tan guapa. Pero ese día comenzaba la clase con Erik Denville, tal vez tenía algo que ver...**

**Ángela salió por la puerta de su casa con un café para llevar y su gran abrigo granate y suave, se había pintado los labios de un suave tono granate y su cabello iba recogido en un moño favorecedor. Justo estaba bajando las escaleras de su entrada cuando su nuevo y peculiar vecino salía de su casa. Ángela dudó un poco pero se decidió y después de sonreírle cortesmente le saludó con la mano.**

**-Buenos días Denville. Digo... Erik.**

**Erik que hacía ya un rato que se había percatado de la presencia de Ángela, le saludó con la mano, no muy alegre, Erik rara vez sonreía o era agradable en sus maneras. Pero era correcto y muy elegante en todo lo que hacía.**

**-Buenos días Ángela. **

**Ángela sin saber que decirle comenzó a caminar. Pero se giró dudosa.**

**-Me voy ya, o no llegaré a tiempo a tu clase.**

**-¿No te vienen a buscar?**

**-No, hoy no pueden... Y mi madre necesita el coche, así que... Me daré prisa...**

**-Sube al coche, seamos prácticos, no quiero que llegues tarde a ninguna de mis clases.**

**-Me harías un gran favor... **

**Ángela y Erik se encontraban en el coche de camino a la facultad, éste había puesto un cd de música clásica.**

**Éste estaba callado y serio mirando a la carretera, Ángela se sentía extrañamente incómoda y avergonzada. Erik Denville la estaba llevando a la facultad en coche. SURREALISMO.**

**-Me encanta el rondó de Abdelazar... Realmente bonito...-Ángela había reconocido la melodía y le parecía lo más inteligente que podía decir, aunque después de escucharse se sintió bastante ridícula se repitió mentalmente (Hola el Rondó es bonito, Hola Soy Ángela y soy tonta) Ángela miraba al frente frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Es solemne...- Erik se había girado para mirarla, pero cuando Ángela se giró para mirarle él ya estaba mirando a la carretera de nuevo.-Ángela... Me preguntaba en que momento supiste que querías dedicarte al arte.**

**-Erik, mi vida no es muy interesante, tal vez por eso...**

**-Eso no significa nada, el arte no es un hobby, es toda mi vida.**

**-Por eso eres tan bueno, yo seré mediocre toda mi vida...-Ángela dijo esto en voz baja mirando por la ventana, pero de pronto gira su mirada hacia Erik y sonríe.-No me hagas caso...**

**-No trabajo con alumnos mediocres, de hecho nunca he querido ser profesor, pero necesitaba irme de Nueva York, tampoco duraré mucho aquí, si todo lo que hay es mediocridad, como tu dices, pero espero que te equivoques.**

**-Yo también... Vaya... Nos estamos poniendo lúgubres. Háblame de tu trabajo... Ángela se armó de valentía para decirle esa simple frase.**

**-¿En que sentido sobre mi trabajo?**

**-¿Que estás creando ahora?**

**-Algo que no verá la luz...**

**-Vaya... ¿Muy secreto?**

**-No lo comprendería nadie, ahorro tiempo de sufrimiento en las mentes mediocres.**

**Ángela por una extraña razón se sentía ofendida.**

**-Eso es muy duro... Hablas de los demás como...**

**-Ángela, no te ofendas, pero mi punto de vista sobre la gente está justificado.**

**Ambos se miran, Ángela intenta entenderle pero le ha perdido la pista, Erik la mira vemos un poco de desesperación en su mirada pero sin perder la calma, ha hablado demasiado y gira su mirada hacia la carretera de nuevo.**

**-¿Y cual es tu punto de vista?**

**-Mi punto de vista... Mi punto de vista es que la gente se mueve por la apariencia.**

**-No creo que eso sea verdad.**

**-No creo que te hayas pintado los labios esta mañana solo por la misma razón de hacerlo Ángela, tal vez tienes un novio al que quieres impresionar o un chico al que quieras gustar, son simples gestos que revelan la naturaleza de la sociedad...**

**Ángela se muerde el labio ofendida y mira a la carretera.**

**-No deseo ofenderte Ángela, pero tengo razón.**

**-¿Por eso llevas una máscara? ¿Es algún tipo de protesta?**

**Erik esta vez no gira su mirada, están a punto de entrar al parking.**

**-No, esta máscara no es honesta. **

**-¿A que te refieres?-Ángela sentía mucha curiosidad.**

**-Estoy obligado a llevarla por culpa de la sociedad, no es una elección.**

**Ángela escuchó un tono de dolor en las palabras de Erik, pese a que él intentaba parecer lo más neutro y serio posible, había oscuridad y tristeza en sus palabras. Ángela con un acto reflejo posó su mano encima de la de él lentamente.**

**Eric dejó de mirar a la carretera durante unos segundos y miró su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero negro, encima estaba posada la pequeña y bonita mano de Ángela. Se sintió cómodo durante unos segundos, pero de pronto apartó la mano rápidamente.**

**-No quiero que me compadezcas nunca más. Es una manera de creerse superior y hoy por hoy eres mi alumna, así que no confundas tu posición.**

**Ángela se sentía muy ofendida, y un nudo apareció en su garganta.**

**-Para el coche.-En voz baja.**

**-Estamos a punto de llegar.**

**-He dicho que pares el coche... Necesito salir. Haré lo poco que queda de camino andando.**

**-He sido brusco... No estoy acostumbrado a...**

**-Por favor Erik, necesito salir del coche.-Ángela estaba a punto de llorar, dijo esto en un susurro y algo se notaba en su voz aunque lo quería ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Erik paró el coche, miraba ofuscado el volante sin girar la mirada hacia Ángela, quien le dirigió una breve mirada de compasión.**

**-No se que ha podido pasarte en tu vida, pero te aconsejo que intentes ser feliz. Eres la persona más triste que conozco y lo he descubierto en 20 minutos.**

**Erik se quedó petrificado, Ángela salió del coche y comenzó a caminar.**

**Bajo la máscara una lágrima cayó por la cara de él, su mandíbula estaba apretada y su cara estaba contraída en una expresión de rabia y dolor.**

**Avanzó rápidamente a Ángela con el coche sin que ella pudiera ver la reacción de éste.**

**Ángela también estaba llorando, no entendía por que le había afectado tanto el trato de Erik, realmente él no era nadie para ella. Pero había algo dentro de su estómago que le hacía sentirse miserable por el hecho de como la había tratado él y sobre todo por el hecho de que él estuviese tan perdido y tan... vacío.**


	4. Mia

Ángela se encontraba en el baño de las chicas limpiándose la cara. Se había quitado el pintalabios granate de sus labios y miraba seriamente su reflejo. ¿Por que Erik había hablado tanto sobre la apariencia? ¿Por que la había juzgado tan severamente?

De pronto entraron dos chicas en el baño. Una de ellas se puso al lado de Ángela y se retocó la sombra de ojos, iba muy arreglada y su cabello era corto y castaño. De pronto se giró mirando a Ángela.

**-¡Eh! ¿Tu eres la novia de Vincent verdad?**

Ángela intentó ser simpática, llevaba toda su vida aparentando ser perfecta y simpática, pero por primera vez no le apetecía nada seguir con la farsa.

**-Si... ¿Por que?**

-**Todas las chicas de mi curso están coladas por él, eres una de las personas más envidiadas.**-La chica rió, en realidad lo decía con naturalidad, pero Ángela se molestó un poco.**-Me llamo Maggie.**

**-Encantada, yo me llamo Ángela.**

**-¿Que clase tienes ahora?**

**-Ilustración, con Denville...**-Maggie no la dejó acabar.

**-No me lo creo, nosotras también, es una suerte que nos hayan aceptado, es muy estricto con quien hace y no hace su materia, de hecho ni Lina ni yo somos de su especialidad.**

**-Yo por los pelos no entro, de hecho fui muy pesada para que me dejaran hacerla.**

Ángela tenía curiosidad por la clase que haría su extraño vecino, en principio tenía pensado saltársela, en comparación a como había salido de casa parecía otra, de hecho Erik sabría que había estado llorando.

**-¿Vienes Ángela? Comienza en cinco minutos.**

**-Tranquilas, yo ahora voy.**

Cuando Maggie y Lina habían salido del baño, Ángela comenzó a arreglarse de nuevo, Erik tenía razón la apariencia era importante para ella, no quería que él la viera débil. Volvió a pintarse los labios de un tono granate oscuro. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse muchos gritos provinientes de fuera. Ángela salió del baño rápidamente. Muchos de los alumnos y profesores se dirigían rápidamente hacia los ventanales que daban a uno de los muchos patios interiores de la facultad. Se escuchó una voz del altavoz de la radio oficial de la universidad.

**-Todos los alumnos quedan libres de las clases de hoy, se ruega que vayan a sus casas lo antes posible, la zona quedará en vigilancia policial durante 48 horas hasta que se encuentre alguna pista.**

Ángela no entendía nada, vio a Vincent a lo lejos y éste corrió a abrazarla. Comenzó a tocarle el pelo.

**-Ángela... Lo siento mucho...**

**-¿Vincent?**

**-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**-¿Que ha pasado Vincent? ¿Por que va a venir la policía?**

Ángela estaba desconcertada ante el tumulto de gente y la reacción de Vincent, se separó un poco de él. Éste la miró preocupado.

**-Es Mia... La han encontrado... Ángela... Está muerta... Alguien le hizo algo**

Ángela no pudo contener el llanto, estaba petrificada de terror mirando a Vincent mientras le caían las lágrimas. Parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta. De pronto vio a Erik en el pasillo, emergía por encima de todos los demás, su mirada conectó con la de Ángela y su ritmo era tan pausado... tan pausado...

**-Tan pausado..**.-Ángela se desmayó y Vincent la llevó en brazos hasta estar alejados de la gente.

Ángela se despertó en su habitación. Vincent estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza de Ángela en el estómago. Acariciaba su cabello lentamente.

**-Vincent...**

**-Shhh... Ángela, intenta descansar...**

Ángela volvió a tener ese amargo nudo en el cuello.

**-Mia... ¿Por que Mia? ¿Quien la ha podido...? Vincent, ésto es una locura, no puede ser verdad.**

Vincent miraba con dolor a Ángela. De pronto giró la vista.

**-¿Que pasa Vincent? ¿Que me estás ocultando?**

Vincent estaba muy serio y no respondía. Ángela le cogió suavemente de la cara y le obligó a mirarla.

**-Encontraron uno de los zapatos de Mia en tu calle... Y ella apareció en la facultad, bajo un arbol. Tenía la cara pintada de blanco... Era como una Geisha, o algo así... Todo es muy extraño.**

**-¿No saben quien ha podido hacerlo? Es una locura...**

**-Nadie sabe nada aún... La policía está investigando, de hecho ha estado hablando con tus padres por si habían visto alguna actividad ésta noche. Pero nadie escuchó nada ni sabe nada. De hecho seguramente nos interrogarán a nosotros también.**

Ya era de noche y Vincent se había ido a su casa, Ángela seguía en su cama, estirada y mirando al techo, su viejo tocadiscos tenía puesto una y otra vez un recopilatorio de los Beatles, de pronto Ángela se quedó dormida... Unos minutos más tarde o tal vez horas un ruido la despertó.

Estaba en completa oscuridad, el sonido provenía de la calle, se acercó cautelosamente a la ventana, aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados del sueño, pero pudo ver perfectamente a Erik, era él, su cabello negro sus guantes, su piel blanca como el mármol atravesando la máscara.

Estaba delante de la puerta abierta de su casa mirando en todas direcciones, de pronto comenzó a correr calle abajo.

Ángela estaba en silencio y se agachó un poco para no ser vista. Hizo algo de ruido cuando se agachó vio como Erik miró en dirección a su ventana pero ella ya estaba escondida del todo y al tener las luces apagadas éste no pudo ver nada.

Ángela no volvió a levantarse se fue gateando hasta dentro de su cama. Pero de pronto escuchó algo extraño... Era una risa... Una risa aguda y siniestra, de alguien joven... De una chica.

La curiosidad estaba matando a Ángela, así que sigilosamente volvió a la ventana. Pero allí ya no había nadie.

Al día siguiente Ángela no tenía clase, así que supuso que Erik tampoco. Estuvo durante dos horas pensando si debería ir a verle o no. Quería saber que había visto o mejor dicho oído esa noche, las cosas se estaban volviendo muy turbias en Whitestone, y precisamente desde que llegó él.


	5. La casa de Erik

En dos días se celebraba en Whitestone la fiesta de disfraces anual de los Pole, en la antiguo teatro victoriano a las afueras de la ciudad, se había pospuesto unos días por respeto al luto de los amigos y familiares de Mia.

Ángela estaba sola en casa, sus padres estaban en el trabajo aunque ambos volverían pronto ese día por los acontecimientos del día anterior. No querían que su hija se sintiera muy sola en esos momentos.

Se escuchaba música clásica a lo lejos, provenía de la casa de Erik. Iba a ir a verle...

Era una mañana lluviosa y gris, Ángela había salido de casa, se puso la capucha y fue sin paraguas ya que eran unos pocos pasos hasta la casa de Denville, fue rápidamente y estuvo un rato en la puerta.

La casa sin duda era una de las más antiguas y enormes de todo el vecindario, en comparación a la suya era un palacio, por eso ha estado tanto tiempo sin venderse, poca gente se hubiese permitido el precio de una casa como esa. Ángela dudó en llamar al timbre y cuando finalmente tuvo el dedo encima del botón se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa.

Antes de llegar a la reja del jardín principal escuchó detrás suyo una puerta abriéndose.

**-¿Ángela?**

Ésta se sobrecogió por la oscura y bonita voz de su profesor. De pronto se giró, su cara estaba empapada por la lluvia. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Erik, éste la miraba con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad. A Ángela se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, estaba sola, llovía, nadie podía ver que hacía, exceptuando una persona, Erik Denville, de quien esa misma mañana había sospechado algo terrible.

**-Ángela, entra o te pondrás enferma.**

Ella se quedó parada bajo la lluvia sin saber que decir ni hacer, en ese momento estaba en shock.

**-Ah... Em... Yo... No quería molestar... Solo que...**

Erik seguía mirándola con esa expresión tan seria y dura que tenía siempre en su rostro

**-No me molestas, estoy preparando el desayuno. Entra por favor.**-Ángela pensó que el gesto que Erik hacía con la mano para que entrase era muy elegante, casi de otra época. Ésta salió de su ensimismamiento y entró.

La había dejado sola en el salón durante un rato, sonaba Chopin por todo el salón. Su chaqueta y zapatos estaban al lado de una chimenea, un sofá majestuoso y dos sillones forrados de terciopelo oscuro de color vino rodeaban la chimenea, Ángela estaba sentada ahí, bebiendo de una taza de te que Erik le había traído.

**-Siento la espera Ángela ¿Quieres algo de comer?**-Había algo de timidez en el tono de Erik dentro de su dureza, Ángela pensó que tal vez era su manera de disculparse por lo del coche.

**-Tranquilo, estoy muy bien así.**

Él se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego, las sombras de su cara eran suaves y dulces, su piel era demasiado pálida pero de todos modos había algo agradable si se obviaba su expresión tosca y triste que acompañaba siempre a sus ojos.

**-Ángela... Siento tu pérdida, se que esa alumna a la que encontraron era compañera tuya.**

Ángela hizo una sonrisa triste hacia Erik agradeciendo sus palabras. De pronto centró su mirada hacia el fuego.

**-Es curioso, a ella le parecías bastante atractivo, seguro que hubiese intentado ligar contigo éste curso, te hubiese parecido inadecuado por ser profesor, pero te habrías reído mucho con ella, era una de las personas más graciosas que conocía... No se por que te estoy contando esto, ella me matarí... Bueno... Estoy desvariando.**

Erik miraba a Ángela mucho más relajado, había algo en su mirada que a Ángela le hacía sentir agusto, podría haberle contado todo lo que él le hubiera preguntado.

**-No estás desvariando, estás siendo sincera, eso es bueno. Es algo que**...-Erik miraba al fuego en ese momento y Ángela miraba a Erik, tenía ganas de llorar, pero se sentía tan bien escuchando su voz.-**Algo que envidio...**

**-A mi me pareces honesto... Pese a lo que...**

**-¿Lo que hablamos en el coche? Estaba enfadado...**

**-¿Por que?**

Ambos se miraban con intensidad. Habían conectado de una manera especial, Ángela sentía que con él podía ser incluso más sincera que con Vincent o sus padres.

**-No podrías entenderlo, pero sobre aquello... No creo que seas mediocre... Y fui brusco, tu solo querías ser amable, no estoy acostumbrado a eso.**

**-Estoy segura que hay mucha gente que...**

**-No, no hay mucha gente en mi vida. De hecho no hay nadie.**

Ángela recordó la risa de una joven en su cabeza, la escuchó tan clara... Se quedaron en silencio, ella se mordió un labio.

**-¿Entonces pudo ser sincera contigo?**

**-Por favor...**

**-Me intrigas, hay algo en ti que quiero saber, pareces como un libro escrito en un idioma marciano... No entiendo tu dolor, eres un gran artista, en realidad eres amable, atento, atractivo, inteligente... No entiendo como una persona con todo eso puede estar tan triste...**

**-¿Que te hace pensar todo eso? Como te dije, es una apariencia, no soy todo lo que dices, tal vez ni siquiera estoy triste.**

**-Entonces me he perdido contigo...**

**-Tu tampoco eres fácil de descifrar Ángela, buena familia, amistades, belleza, talento... Pero hay más que eso... Hay algo que ocultas, algo grande...**

**-¿El que?**

**-Esta conversación se está volviendo extraña.**

Ángela respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba asustada por él, pero se sentía atraída, muchísimo.

**-Enseñame tu trabajo secreto.**

Recordó lo que él le había explicado en el coche, no había dudado, no se lo preguntó, prácticamente parecía una exigencia. Tenía el presentimiento de que eso le ayudaría a resolver muchas dudas sobre él. La risa de mujer, Mía, su misterioso trabajo artístico secreto, su llegada a Whitestone... Tal vez todo tenía que ver. En ese momento Ángela estaba asustada, pero la atracción por la mente de Erik Denville la hacía ser más valiente. O tal vez más incauta.

**-Cómo me había podido olvidar... Curiosidad... Esa es tu gran virtud, pero conmigo la curiosidad es peligrosa, puedes hacerte daño...**

Ángela había escuchado el motor de un coche fuera, reconoció el sonido del coche de su padre.

Intentó parecer inmune a la advertencia de Erik.

-**Creo que mis padres ya han llegado... Debería irme ya...**

Ángela cogió sus zapatos que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Pasó cerca de Erik. Éste la miró con seriedad, al no obtener respuesta a su frase de advertencia.

-**Ángela, se cauta. No quieres saberlo todo, créeme...**

**-Me gusta conocer a mis amigos.**

**-¿Somos amigos?**

**-Me gustaría.**

Erik se levantó y le dio su chaqueta que había estado secándose cerca del fuego.

**-¿Aunque no lo puedas saber todo?**

Erik esbozó una sonrisa, Ángela la hubiese catalogado de triste, pero era suficiente, una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Ella también le sonrió cogiendo su chaqueta y teniendo contacto con su mano enguantada de cuero negro. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Erik llevaba guantes dentro de casa.

**-Tiempo al tiempo...**Se miraron casi atravesando sus miradas intentando buscar algo más uno del otro.-**Nos vemos el lunes en clase Erik.**

**-Hasta pronto...**

Ángela se dirigió a la salida de la casa, estaba aturdida aún por la sensaciones que le provocaba estar cerca de Erik, había algo de peligro que le gustaba, no lo podía remediar... De pronto, observó algunos cuadros que había colgados en la pared cuando entró por primera vez no se había dado cuenta, eran oscuros y extraños, pero brillantes, uno de ellos llamó su atención... Era el rostro de una joven, estaba dibujado de manera extraña, la cara era pálida, muy blanca, los ojos oscuros y rasgados, y los labios eran rojos como la sangre, como una muñeca de porcelana, o una geisha, Ángela se quedó petrificada, la firma no era de Erik Denville, de hecho era algo que no podía leer con claridad... Parecía que la firma era una especie de U o tal vez era una C mayúscula.


End file.
